


This is how it went

by NumeroTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Oiks are friends, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bokuaka is the main ayo, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, heYO, my first small story hahaaa, omegas gotta stick together, soft, story of falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumeroTrash/pseuds/NumeroTrash
Summary: More often than not, Keiji had been asked the same question. Whether it was family, friends, or just strangers, the question always came up."So, how'd you two meet?"It was honestly a very long story. You see, Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji hadn't always been the passionate lovers that they were now; no, not even close. Time after time, Akaashi had been told, "Can't you do better?" or something like, "You're way out of his league, does he really deserve you?" His answer was always a assertive yes. Bokuto did in fact deserve him.





	This is how it went

More often than not, Keiji had been asked the same question. Whether it was family, friends, or just strangers, the question always came up.

 _"So, how'd you two meet?"_  

It was honestly a very long story. You see, Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji hadn't always been the passionate lovers that they were now; no, not even close. Time after time, Akaashi had been told, "Can't you do better?" or something like, "You're way out of his league, does he really deserve you?" His answer was always a assertive _yes_. Bokuto did in fact deserve him. 

Just as he'd expected, the same repetitive inquiry had been questioned when he and Oikawa Tooru (a fellow omega he'd met a few weeks back) finally sat down and settled at the cafè right down the street from Keiji's and Koutarou's shared apartment. For the last few weeks, the two omegas would meet up at least once out of the seven days so that they could catch up and simply talk to one another. During that time, their brawny alphas would take a trip to the gym together. Oikawa had never really pried into the ravenette's love life until now. He was just simply curious like the rest of them were, wondering as to why a goddess like Akaashi was with such a outgoing and rather.. odd alpha like Koutarou. Curiosity wasn't harmful, not until it killed the cat, that is. 

"So.. Kei-chan, I've been wondering.. how did you and Bokuto meet? I mean, I don't mean to pry into it but, I really want to know! You two are such a wonderful pair, have you always been this romantic?" the omega asked, leaning closer as his grin stretched across either side of his face. 

"It's a long story, Oikawa-san. It would take ages for me to explain all of it.." Keiji trailed off, fingers tapping at the smooth porcelain of his coffee mug. 

"Oh c'mon!" Oikawa held up his phone, lip jutted outwards into a child-like pout. "Iwa-chan and Kou-chan won't be back for another two hours! We have plenty of time to talk!" 

"Then.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain.." Akaashi sat up straight, inhaling and then exhaling slowly. 

* * *

**_ ~ _ **

Nineteen year old Akaashi Keiji sighed softly, spreading out his notes in front of him on the library's table, sliding his coffee to the side as he rummaged through his bag in search of his black, fine point pen. Across from his university, there was a donut shop that sold the most energizing coffee he'd ever tasted. It was early autumn and coffee was the only thing that kept him from dozing off this time of year early in the mornings when it was time for his classes to begin. 

  
Locating his pen, Akaashi placed it down, putting his phone on silent for the time being. He was exhausted. For the first time in a while, he felt overwhelmed my the amount of work and studying that had been thrown at him. It was only his first year and he wouldn't last very long with only four hours of sleep a night. The omega picked up his pen—

  
Brown stained his notes, steaming hot liquid dripping onto his hand. The ravenette would have been wincing from the pain but the sheer amount of anger coursing through his veins overpowered the pain instead. The culprit of the disaster began to apologize, spouting nonsense about how sorry he was and how badly he wanted to help him "clean up this mess". Akaashi was a calm man, his omegan nature helped him deal with frustrating situations. His nature didn't help one fucking bit right now. Maybe Keiji wouldn't have been so angry if he hadn't spent hours jotting down notes. Though now, all that hard work was flushed down the goddamn toilet. What a load of shit. 

  
"Shit shit— hey, I'm so sorry, let me help you." 

  
"Go the fuck away." Four ice cold words dripped from his lips like venom, his green gaze narrowed and set onto the man. He could smell that he was an alpha and getting a better look at him, Akaashi remembered that his name happened to be Bokuto Koutarou, or something like that. For what seemed like eons, the alpha stared at Keiji with those big, golden irises, seeming to stare into his being. His mouth was slightly agape, bewildered by the harshness of the ravenette's voice. He remained silent, blinking confusingly. Had Bokuto heard him correctly? 

  
Yes, he surely had. 

  
"Hey man, you're just gonna let an omega talk to you like that? Do something, you're an alpha." One of the other alphas standing in Bokuto's group spoke up, holding a feral expression which was meant for the omega.

   
 That happened to be the very first time that Akaashi had ever heard something so foreign and hateful come from someone just because of his biology. However, he didn't say anything because frankly, he didn't care nor was he afraid. Apparently in their world, omegas were viewed as weak or under an alpha.

   
Bokuto continued to stare, mouth closed now. At this point, he was simply observing, looking into those cold eyes which held so much anger. 

  
Without another word, he and his little group left.

   
Keiji spent the rest of that day re-copying his notes and trying to get rid of the stain that had embedded itself on his white scarf.   
Overtime, he forgot about his encounter with the alpha and Bokuto himself. Just another name that had gone by and left silently.   
Akaashi went on with his college career, Bokuto completely forgotten. 

  
Though, in his final year, that changed.

   
As odd as it sounded, he attended a party with a few of his friends. He never did that, never. That night, he also drank— another thing he never did. Akaashi wasn't big on drinking but he did know how to handle his alcohol. The drinks helped him open up a bit, made him more loose as a person. Currently, he sat with a friend, talking in hushed voices on the sofa. The music wasn't too loud, which he really liked. People were still dancing to their heart's content though, rubbing up on one another, kissing and grinding in hidden corners. It was a scene that didn't quite suit his personality, so to say. 

  
"Keiji, I think someone has their eye on you~"   
"Me? Ah, I don't believe so." Keiji raised his head, eyes scanning the room. Everyone seemed too involved with themselves and partners to even notice him; besides, he couldn't see anyone looking at him in the first place. 

  
"He's right there! Can't you see him?! The buff one with the wild lookin' hair? Oh and I think he's an alpha too, he smells like one~"   
His friend was being quite loud for his words to be considered a whisper. It irked him a little bit but Keiji dealt with it anyways. "I don't see him whe.. where?" he stammered when he noticed someone begin to approach him. Was that the one his friend was talking about? It had to be, right? Keiji's friend moved over, giggling quietly as the (who Keiji now could confirm was an alpha) alpha flashed a charming smile. 

  
"Mind if I sit here next to you?" 

With a nod, he too moved over, eyes briefly scanning the room. Others were watching the exchange between himself and the alpha who had an oddly familiar scent. The eyes that were on him bore into his skull, beta girls and omegas eyeing him. Keiji didn't quite understand what was so special about this rather brave alpha but apparently, he drew in lots of attention. 

Though, he soon found out why people were so interested. 

One thing led to another and Keiji found himself wrapped around his finger. This man's name happened to be Bokuto Koutarou. Something inside him felt like he _should_ remember this guy's name but he just couldn't quite figure out why he couldn't. He seemed so familiar.. so.. He didn't know. 

Things had started out pretty slow, casual. "I'm Akaashi Keiji." he'd said. 

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou, I thought that you'd want some company— or something." Koutarou had responded. 

From the, conversation flowed. Keiji had answered each question with a brief answer, not playing hard to get but not easy to achieve either. The alpha's scent was strong, and Keiji couldn't say much for himself either. His own was sweet and alluring, meant just for attracting alphas. 

Of all the scents in the room, Akaashi's managed to draw Koutarou in. His eyes were set on the omega, and he felt the need to court him. His hand glided up the ravenette's thigh, thick fingers curling around the tough skin of his inner thigh. For a moment, he wondered what it would feel like if his teeth were sank down into the, what he believed to be, soft skin of the omega's thigh, marking him as his own— but it was too soon to think like that. 

Akaashi let this happen and by the end of the night, which consisted of a few kisses and soft touches, he left with a phone number and a dark red hickey on his neck. This wasn't like Akaashi, not at all. 

That next morning, he awoke with ease, happiness seeming to take the place of a blaring headache that most usually woke up to. 

Within the following week, they scheduled their first ever date. Looking back on it now, it was hilarious. Their date was held at Keiji's favorite coffee shop during that time. 

On the evening of their first official meeting, Akaashi walked into the building with the most excitement he'd felt in a while. Ah.. now everything was coming back to him.. Bokuto Koutarou— first year Akaashi— the spilling of his notes— here it all was. It all made sense. This alpha was the same alpha who caused him his first "D" in his whole lifetime. None of that mattered now though. He was in love; he just didn't know that yet. 

The year that followed was complicated. A month into dating, they'd broken up. Bokuto hadn't had enough time to give Keiji the attention he needed and craved. For three weeks, they went their separate ways, only to come running back to one another. 

Three months this time, that was the second time they separated. It was a trivial reason, really. Based solely upon jealousy. Akaashi had been caught in some sort of predicament with another alpha, a misunderstanding, which resulted in a furious Bokuto. However, they were back together again within a mere week. During that time, they made love for the first time, claiming one another officially. For five years, things remained that way. 

Even now, they were still together. 

* * *

 

"Wow." Oikawa slumped back in his seat, sliding away the half eaten fruit tart to the side to accompany his empty mug of coffee. Only a sip remained.

"It really was a long story, Oikawa-san." Akaashi said, twirling his fingers.

"It was a wonderful love story, Kei-chan." he smiled, tapping at his chin with a dramatic sigh, "I wish mine and Iwa-chan's story was that romantic. But, he's just a big brute who's sweet when he wants to be." Tooru cooed that last part, unable to help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. 

As if on cue, his phone began to ring, interrupting Keiji before he could open his mouth to reply. 

It was Bokuto.

Keiji smiled, small— but surely visible. Without another second to waste, he pressed the **accept call**  button. "Koutarou,"

"Hey 'Kaashi! Me and Haji are on our way back, I can't wait to see you! Love ya~" 

Chuckling softly, he glanced up to meet Oikawa's fond, chocolate eyes. "I love you too. I'm always looking forward to seeing you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I wrote my first mini-story thingy here and I might continue this depending on whether or not you, the audience, likes it. I hoped you enjoyed lol! 
> 
> Tumblr|| bakudoe


End file.
